Seeing the Other Side
by chaos daughter saori
Summary: During the last battle city duel Serenity finds herself trapped between ancient magic and is transported back in time. All alone can she depend on a mysterious tomb robber to take her in? BakSer.
1. Default Chapter

Seeing the other side.

Hey everyone thanks for checking out my fic, Its Serenity and a Yami Bakura fic. In my fic Marik had a past life too.

Chapter 1

Serenity shuddered slightly as the lightning crackled, its jagged edges illuminating the atmosphere.

She interlaced her fingers with Ryou's unmoving ones, a comforting gesture that probably made her feel better than him.

Glancing at his comatose features, reminded her of the past few days. If not for the steady rising of his chest she would of thought him dead.

A week had passed since Yami had banished Ryou's other half to the Shadow Realm.

The whole affair made her feel nauseous, what gave Yami the right to label someone as "demonic"? She frowned at the thought. What had he done to earn it?

Marik had done so many horrible things to her brother and his friends... but still an eternity of suffering?

Bakura was there now.

They both hate the pharaoh with such a passion. Is it possible that their anger could be unwarranted? She doubted that.

These were Joey's friends. I shouldn't judge. Serenity had been in Domino City for almost a month now. Her eyes felt better than ever as she glanced around the darkened cabin.

Her job had been to take care of Ryou, while the rest of them were on the battle city tower. She prayed Joey was safe. He was the last person she really had left.

BANG!

Serenity jerked up fast, her eyes connecting with the sound. The cabins small window had been slammed open by the wind.

She gasped in surprise as rain began to poor in, running over to it she desperately tried to close it only to pause in awe.

Outside the storm raged, the tower was totally masked in darkness. "The last duel of the finals should be going on now..." She whispered. Yugi Mouto vs. Marik Istar. The battle of there lives was being fought up there and she was down here. Tea had told her to join them, but she felt like she would just get in the way.

An aura surrounded the air, almost choking her. Just as it was when Bakura and Yami had dueled. The Shadow Realm had been summoned.

! Battle Ground!

_Yami! _Yugi yelled through there mind link. _We did it_!

Yami smirked as he watched Marik's life points go to zero. _Yes we did Hikari_

Marik's eyes widened, emotions of fury, pain and fear were clearly present. "NO! THIS IS NOT THE END!"

Seto scoffed, Not the end? The idiot.

"Yeah Yugi!" Tea yelled along with her friends.

Ishizu froze, "Pharaoh!"

Yami turned at her yell.

"THE SHADOW REALM!"

Yami looked up in surprise; it was true the shadow realm hadn't depleted, freeing Malik and Yugi in the process.

Marik stood there a cocky grin on his face.

"MARIK!" He yelled angry. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Marik grinned, "You may have won the battle, oh mighty pharaoh." Sarcasm dripped from every word. "But I have won the war!" At that he thrust out his Millennium Rod, as it glowed a deep gold. The winged dragon of Ra screeched behind him.

"Pharaoh!" Ishizu yelled in panic as her millennium necklace began to mimic Marik's.

"What is going on?" Tristan yelled as Seto Kaiba just looked on.

"You said you were having trouble remembering your past ...is that correct?" Marik said at Yami's shocked look. "I have decided to assist you."

_Yami! What's happening?_ Yugi asked his voice clearly scared as the puzzle began to glow. Yami looked at Marik in horror, "What have you done?"

Marik just smiled, "Putting us where we belong!" Then turning to Kaiba, "You too unbeliever!"

"This is ridiculous!" Yelled Kaiba furiously! Stopping when there was a sharp feeling in his gut.

"SETO!" yelled Mokuba, by his now kneeling brother's form.

Yami could feel himself fading; a voice in the back of his mind kept screaming his name.

_Yami? YAMI? YAMI_! Yugi yelled as he felt him self being dragged back into his body. "YAMI!"

Ryou's Room

Serenity watched as the wind seemed to pick up when all of the sudden the room began to glow a bright hue of gold.

The Millennium Ring seemed to materialize around Ryou's neck as Ryou changed into Bakura right in front of her very eyes.

"Ryou?" She asked walking forward. "Are you ok?"

Bakura moaned his head tossing to the side as the Ring began to shake violently. Fear in her eyes Serenity rushed forward grabbing the ring in an attempt to yank it off.

As soon as her hands touch the hot gold they seemed to be sucked into it.

She screamed as her consciousness was taken away, her body lay on the floor as her soul was transported into another dimension.

Please Review!


	2. Kul Elna

AN- Wow I'm so glad so many people are enjoying this story so far! Thanks for all the reviews keep it up! I know that in the manga bakura is tan but I want him to still be pale in this. KAY!Well as with all my fics first thing first. I don't own Yu-gi-oh, Second time to respond to my reviewers.

"Egyptian"

English

Gohans1girl- I've always loved Yami Bakura, and Serenity was the only girl that doesn't have a crush on any of the guys. Plus in my opinion she's the cutest. Hm, I guess I've always liked them together.

Kicker123- Thanks so much, I'm glad you like the idea.

LilMari- Yeah its Mari! How are you! Hehe, I'm glad your liking it so far!

Kyo'sbaby- Oh no! Not the wrath of Kyo'sbaby. Please have mercy, here's the next chapter!

Distant Voice- What's a Scream shipping fic? Hehe, I made one and I didn't even notice it. Hehe. But I'm really glad you like it! OH! I saw on your profile that Yu-gi-oh is one of your fav. mangas. Bakura's going to look how the past one in the manga looked!

Danny-Kun- Thank you!

Hearts Corruption- Hey thanks a lot, I know what you mean. Through out the story you'll really witness a change in her behavior because through out it she'll be maturing. Hehe.

Lilac Cherry Blossoms- I know I do too! I mean he needs some love too!

Chapter 2

Serenity groaned loudly as she attempted to stand, Where am I? She thought her head pounding, it was cold. Unbearably so... Clenching her hands into the ground she felt it sift through her fingers. The moon shone brightly full above, its view uninhibited by the pollution that was usually present.

She gasped at the large sand dunes covering the landscape, "Oh, my..." Her words seemed to escape her as she on looked the sight before her. Desert as far as her eyes could see, she felt Goosebumps appear on her arms as she wrapped them around her chest. A light dry breeze blew by ruffling her hair a little.

"Ah so you are finally awake?" The accent was so thick she could barely understand what was being said. Whirling around she came face to face with a bedraggled campsite; small tents made of some type of fur were hastily pitched. A loud bellow emitted to her right where five camels where tethered to one of the tents.

A fire in the middle jetted out sparks that were obliterated in the night air. "Where am I?" She asked quietly her eyes widening as she heard her self speak in another language, What is going on here! This has to be a nightmare, yeah. Any minute Joey's going to come in and wake me up.

The man in the middle gave a harsh laugh, "How can you not know where you are?" The language was getting clearer, It was like she had heard it before... The man next to him brought up a long stem pipe and inhaled deeply, watching her with calculating eyes. "You my dear are in the Sahara Desert. On the outskirts of Kul Elna."

"Kul Elna..." She didn't understand it, Why is that name so familiar.

The three men sat watching her, waiting for her to make her next move.

The middle man continued, "A lowly woman in the middle of the Sahara during theKhamsins? Please sit down..." With that he waved out a cloaked arm gesturing towards the empty place at the fire.

A little twitter went off in her stomach, something wasn't right here. "Um, not to be rude, but I have business in Kul Elna."

The man on the right gave a smirk showing three missing teeth, "Yes, I'm sure you do..."

The bulkier man on the left who hadn't said anything yet stood up fast. Serenity felt her knees buckle, her heart pounding in her ears as her adrenaline began to rush. "Please, I d..don't want any trouble." she heard her self say as she backed up a step or two.

BAM! All of the sudden a huge fireball erupted from the nearby city an explosion of such a great magnitude that the ground shook. A chilling scream pierced the night air as Serenity ran forward seeing this as her chance of escaping.

She heard a string of curses behind her and panicked movement, Oh god there after me! What did I do? Turning she saw that instead of following her towards the city they were in a rapid retreat farther of into the desert.

"I don't understand…" A strong heat was felt against her back as she glanced down to the burning city below. Horror-stricken she watched as hundreds of men marched towards the city swords drawn and ready for take over. Smoke from the burning buildings clogged up her vision. As screams took precedence over the silence, the army flowing into the city and wiping out any trace of life. Men, women, children, it didn't matter to them.

Annihilation is what they were sent out for, and that was what they were here to achieve.

Serenity looked on as if in a daze she could barely feel the trickle of tears that drift down her face.

People were trying to escape towards the desert, in her direction. She felt her throat seize with panic, nowhere to go now. I can't be the only one who was sent to this time! I just can't!

She watched as groups of horses began to flee some with or with out riders.

Scanning the area frantically for a familiar face, THERE! Could it be? her eyes widening in shock saw a rider coming from her side ready to pass her, There skin paler than any one else's. Black robes draped on them so seeing there face was impossible, Silver white hair barely peaking out of the cloak.

Before she could think about it or even stop her self she screamed, "BAKURA!"

The rider gripping the reins hard, the horse brayed in protest swinging around to face her. Rearing up the rider held tight landing the animal beside her.

Serenity gasped in surprise she had been right, a large scar went down the right side of his cheek. At the sight of her his eyes went wide with surprise, shock. He quickly concealed it as anger overflowed him. "YOU!"


End file.
